universalprotectioncouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Nichos Aplina
Nichos Aplina was a member of Section I: Jedi, ''up until his death in 2012. Aplina was not one of the original members of his section, but he did serve as a Representative in the UPC House of Representatives with his padawan, Keni Sten. He ran for Speaker of the House, and in some run-off votes, ended up being elected, with Kit Fisto as Assistant Speaker and Jeff Flake as Secretary of the House. However, in the most recent election, Aplina was elected as the Secretary of the House. Nichos Aplina is the former Treasurer and and member of the UPC Government Council. Because of this, Aplina held Class A Security Clearance. Non-UPC Info Nichos Aplina was a Male Human Alderaanian Master in the Jedi Order. He was a member of the Jedi High Council for a time, replacing Even Piell after he stepped down, holding one of the 12 highest postions in the Order. He was later replaced by Piell following Aplina's death. He was also the treasurer of the Skilled Swordsman, his primary weapon being a blue-bladed lightsaber. He was trained by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn just previous to Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was a good friend of his. Aplina also trained Tonje Stewt to knighthood, and was training Jedi Padawan Keni Sten up until both of their deaths. He served in the Clone Wars as the High Jedi General of the 617th Attack Battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic. Aplina was the mentor to Roman demigod Frank Zhang in the area of lightsaber combat. Aplina was killed by Savage Opress in 2012. He and his padawan, Keni Sten, were sent on a mission with Tonje Stewt and his padawan, Ajin Lilian, to defeat the dangerous Dark Force user. He and Sten engaged in combat with him while Stewt and Lilian led a portion of the 617th Attack Battalion against a group of mercenaries that Opress had hired to work for him. Aplina died saving Keni Sten's life, though it was futile, for Keni Sten was soon killed afterwards, also struck down by Savage Opress's blade. Stewt and Lilian tried to intervene, but were too late, and were killed by Opress after dueling him to try to avenge Stewt's former mentor. The clone troopers of the 617th Attack Battalion, led by Commander Juto and Lieutenant Alden, defeated the mercenaries, but were slaughtered afterwards by Opress. Aplina was the first member of the UPC to be killed, and one of the only five, which only included him, his padawan, his Clone Commander, and his and his padawan's astromech units. Organization Councils Aplina did not serve in any Organization Councils. Army Nichos Aplina served as a Chief Colonel in the Jedi Army. He worked directly under Lieutenant Eeth Koth, co-worked with Colonel Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo Solo, and was the direct commanding officer of Chief Sergeant Keni Sten and Sergeant Tonje Stewt. Aplina was later replaced as Chief Colonel by Jedi Master Garen Muln, a friend of his. Titles Councilor (Former Jedi High Council) High Jedi General (Former GAR) Master (Former Jedi Order) Chief Colonel (Former Jedi Army) Representative (Former UPC House of Reps) Speaker of the House (Former UPC House of Reps) Secretary of the House (Former UPC House of Reps) Presidency Assistant (Former UPC Government Council) Treasurer (Former Skilled Swordsman and Former UPC Government Council) Appearances *''Fanon Clone Wars Series Category:Jedi Category:Jedi High Council Category:Jedi Army Category:House of Reps Category:Skilled Swordsman Category:Government Council Category:Alderaan Category:Jedi Order Category:Human Category:617th Attack Battalion Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:Featured Article Category:Class A Category:Deceased People Category:Deceased UPC Members Category:Section 1: Jedi